


零與共生體的星艦迷航（但故事發生在地球）

by abcxyz0214



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 我想真正迷航的應該是我……總之是summerbee的業火點題！某日的她突然看了個很好看的symbrock fanfic，於是跑來找我S「就這樣嘛！我想看因為捲入事件而被追殺到自身難保，因此把猛毒彈出身體後藏起來的艾迪，還有很想回去艾迪身上的猛毒，以及被捲入事件中遭到猛毒附身的零！你最會寫雜牌軍聯合了寫一下嘛～～」我「那可以猛毒先附身赤井再轉移給降谷嗎」S「你為什麼這樣對我、這個過程我好怕TT」所以我就寫了啦！太無釐頭了我實在沒力氣認真crossover，抱著輕鬆的心態看就好～→名偵探柯南 x Venom movie 2018的crossover→內含降柯與symbrock元素→超級無腦小片段（們），斷裂至極，適合什麼都能接受的人
Relationships: Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 2





	零與共生體的星艦迷航（但故事發生在地球）

**01-初次見面請多指教**

「把那疊報告拿來。」降谷零頭也沒抬地發出命令。他已經被眼前跨國販毒的案件卷宗遮蔽了所有視線，而把這些東西翻出來也僅僅是個開始。

有空確認下屬的方位，還不如多花點時間補充熱量。他吃掉今天的第十三根士立架巧克力棒，覺得日美時差令他餓得發慌。

該死的泰國販毒集團、該死的舊金山黑道、該死的跨國聯合搜查！今早作為日警代表，他非得和赤井假惺惺握手寒暄時，降谷感覺自己簡直暈到眼前發黑、一股戾氣油然而生。

「所以我說！」遲遲沒有等到該來的東西，降谷暴躁得再次扯開一條巧克力的包裝，拉高聲線：「把艾迪布洛克的調查報告拿來！」

是這個嗎？

「對，謝了。你是睡……著……了、嗎？」接過頭頂那份厚厚的文件，降谷的語句以極不自然的方式停頓下來。

給他艾迪布洛克調查報告的不是下屬，黑色的黏稠液體正以微妙的手形端住紙張，降谷聽見話語從後方傳來，還伴隨著巧克力餡的榛果香味：「不客氣，只是如果是艾迪的事，你可以直接問我。」

辦公室外的走廊一片漆黑。

降谷零從眼前的窗戶玻璃上，看見了映在其中的黑色巨獸。

**02-總而言之先暫時和平相處**

「好……所以你是，艾迪布洛克、那位記者先生的……朋友？」總算盡可能維持鎮定地做了基礎交流，降谷面對那從自己身體延伸而出的生物，終於有些認識。

「是夥伴(we)，艾迪和我是一體的。」滿不在乎地將桌上所有的食物一掃而空，猛毒的聲音聽來終於有些飽足。

「那你怎麼會在……我的身體？」沒想到那個身懷重要毒販清冊潛逃中的記者有這麼個怪物夥伴，降谷實在難以想像對方會落到這種地步。

「你最好搞清楚，我只是你認知領域外的東西，不准喊我怪物，也不準喊我寄生蟲，只有艾迪可以這樣叫我。」似乎因為憶起某些事情而情緒低落，這讓猛毒本來有些接近人類感情的表現消失無蹤：

「對方知道我們的弱點，艾迪強迫我先離開他。」

它能探知我的意識。才剛如此作想，降谷便聽見外星生物的肯定：「對。不過你的腦袋裡面聞起來像是乳酪的味道，我沒太大興趣。」

「這可不是興趣的問題，如果你還有求於我，建議不要探究我的隱私。」降谷瞇起眼睛，這是個可怕的外星生物，但他仍然得想辦法面對──甚至處理。

「有求於你？」高傲的外星共生體噴出鼻息，讓降谷眉頭一皺：「只要我想，你早就被我當起音樂盒上的玩偶在這耍得團團轉。」

「但你沒有。」降谷將剛才感覺到怪異放在一旁，直接回答：「第一個可能，艾迪布洛克把你教得很好；第二個可能，你需要我做你辦不到的事。」

「……艾迪沒有資格教我。」猛毒突然沉默了會兒，這才有點不甘願地開口：「但我並不想惹怒他和安妮。」

重整了心態，猛毒學著平常艾迪乾咳的樣子清了清不存在的嗓，這才正式回答了降谷：「如果你還想好好的回家，幫我找到艾迪。」

「……成交。」降谷悄悄咽了口唾液，發現猛毒在想著和艾迪布洛克有關的事情時，似乎就不再那麼危險。思考著任務的目標，降谷最後點下了頭：「在那之前，我們暫時保證彼此的安全，可以吧。」

只得到一個哼聲回應，感覺被掐著命脈的降谷深深吸氣，告訴自己這種被勒著脖子的狀況也不是第一次，受點怠慢也是必須忍耐的。他收拾起桌上的報告，準備明天和其他合作對象協調任務，轉入專門尋找艾迪布洛克的任務小組。

「所以你為什麼找上我？」降谷穿上外套，在厚重圍巾與猛毒譏笑的圍繞中走出聯合偵查的辦公室：「如果是要回到艾迪布洛克的身上，你的選擇應該是更接近一線的人。」

「……他們的身體不夠強壯。」即使看不見，降谷卻好像感覺到猛毒聳了聳肩。這是艾迪布洛克的日常嗎？這樣想著的降谷聽見猛毒說：「而且艾迪說過，只有你這種人適合我。」

「喔？」

「就是你這種覺得自己怎麼做都很對的人。」猛毒的語調有些加快，像是陷入了某種回憶：「艾迪也總是覺得自己很對。」

那也沒這麼剛好就是我吧。對這評語不予置評的降谷，卻在聽見猛毒的回應時，瞬間化身為膨脹的河豚。

「沒辦法，赤井秀一的記憶裡，你就是那個感覺自己最正確的人。」

所以對猛毒口氣中那股詭異的既視感不是錯覺。

早上的暈眩也找到源頭了。

降谷的腳步重重踏入雪中，如果有什麼東西正巧被踩在鞋尖，恐怕已經被碾得粉碎。

竟然是赤井秀一那個王八蛋傳染給我的！

**03-星際聯合雜牌軍**

在子彈削下一絲金髮的瞬間矮下身子，降谷一個側翻滾過轉角，身後的追兵正和自己位在九十度的兩角，他正要如往常般立刻轉身抽槍逆向突襲，體內竄出的黑影卻立刻以人類無法探知的角度伸出觸角，以閃電之勢自嘴至頸，貫穿了敵人的腦幹。

不讓驚訝佔據太多的時間，降谷馬上反踏腳步，「你能做到多少！」在外人眼中，他只是對空氣大喊，但當事人都知道不是那麼回事。

「好吃。」彷彿還在回憶剛才偷嘗到的美味，猛毒在降谷的體內喃喃：「零可比艾迪寬鬆多了，我就喜歡你這點。」

「你再不回答我，我也要不喜歡你了。」已在追尋艾迪的腳步中漸漸和猛毒得到了默契，以降谷的智商，他很清楚該怎麼驅使這個臨時的外星夥伴：「讓我看一下你和艾迪能做到多少，一次給我五分鐘，不要像上次那樣全塞過來！」

沿著逃生梯奔跑而上，降谷登上了屋頂的天台，踏出的腳步沒有猶豫，他的雙手已經抽出腰後的槍支上膛，遠處準備狙擊的敵人還來不及反應，兩只巨大的黑色觸手已經替降谷攀住大樓與大樓間段差的施工架，將自己抓起彈出的瞬間他放倒了敵人，在隔壁大樓順勢落地時，也將敵人甩在另一棟建築上。

敵人手上最讓兩人畏懼的火焰噴射槍已經沒有用武之地，降谷心中一凜，馬上提醒體內的夥伴：「要來了，我們走！」

音頻的攻擊並沒有距離限制，然而敵人卻看見遠處金髮男子只是身形一晃，立刻甩出巨大的觸手逃離所有追兵的視線。

「……剛才你可以選擇『覆蓋』。」受到降谷的影響，猛毒的講話與思考也越來越細緻，他不解地從體內「看」著這臨時找來的寄宿者：「那會讓事情容易很多。」

謹慎確認後頭所有人都被甩開後，降谷才小心翼翼地關掉身上的降噪器──這可是風見好不容易從防衛省那裡搞到的東西，是保密才有奇襲效果的王牌。

「但我不是艾迪布洛克(we)。」

**04-沒事不要亂讀心**

「對……對，只是暫時出差。」明明是在獨處的室內通著電話，降谷卻略感不自在。不為其他，就是因為身體裡還有另一個具備智力的生物存在。

「我很快就會回──你說什麼？」本來還是溫聲軟語的對話突然僵硬起來，降谷挑眉，語氣充滿微妙的諷刺：「我沒有看見赤井秀一，柯南，你想太多了。」

「我可沒有說謊。」

「沒有。」

「……沒有。」

「……沒……你為什麼要這麼關心他！」終於受不了的大叫，降谷零再也管不了會被外星生物看笑話，對著電話那頭的心上人埋怨起來：「我保證不會把他揍到兩國斷交的程度、你應該可以放心了吧……」

好不容易討到了拍掛上電話，隨之而來是被另一「人」窺探隱私所帶來的沉默尷尬，好一陣子後，才突然聽見猛毒的聲音在室內出現：「以你現在的心跳和體溫狀態，沒有勃起也真是訓練有素啊。」

「……你的詞彙量也增加太多了。」

「附著在你身上，這是正常的吧。」

「說過不要讀我的記憶啊。」

「我可沒有。」猛毒嗤笑了下，決定說出自己晚上發現的小祕密：「是因為你睡著時如果夢到和你的七歲小朋友作愛時，記憶就會自己流出來呢，我也不是故意看的。」

從來也不可能有誰告訴自己在睡著時的記憶狀態，降谷零不得不相信猛毒的情報來源，卻也因此更顯得尷尬惱羞。他張嘴欲語卻不知該如何辯解，進退之間反而換得了猛毒的疑惑：「有什麼好尷尬？因為你是戀童癖嗎？」

「你的詞彙量真的增加得太多了！」

「零，我真的不懂你為什麼尷尬。」猛毒的聲音聽起來似乎真的充滿不解，這才讓降谷有點冷靜下來。

這時他才想起來，自己和江戶川柯南至少都還是人類，眼前這家伙可是外星生物，完全超越年齡差距而是物種差距了。

「……真想他。」一旦提起戀愛話題，是男人也很難剎住車。降谷重重嘆氣，換來外星生物拙劣但真誠的模仿：「我也想艾迪。」

「你可別說出去啊。」想起自己和柯南的關係，降谷還是忍不住叮囑：「連艾迪布洛克也不準。」

「零，你真是多慮。在我看來，你們只是年齡不夠對稱？」像是回想起什麼，猛毒決定以此安慰眼前的合作者：「艾迪是大人了，一開始屁股也裝不下我呢。」

我改造了艾迪的直腸之後，一切都變得完美起來。它愉悅地想起往事，決定讓降谷也看看自己和艾迪的作愛過程，相信這樣對方肯定不會繼續杞人憂天了。

**05-危險卻誘人的可能性**

「艾迪。」總算將所有可能的敵人都一網打盡，此時被自己從椅子上鬆綁的人是誰，降谷不必任何說明，只要看見狂喜繞著男人的黑霧，就知道對方是誰。

麻繩繞過男人的頸項，途經胸部後從腋下將雙手反剪，降谷還在扯下繩子，發現此時的猛毒正忙著與艾迪布洛克交談，完全無暇讀取自己的意識。

只要他輕輕做點手腳，艾迪布洛克的身上就會留下致命的的傷，回去後沒幾天就會猝然離世，還能百分之兩百像是自然死亡。

猛毒恐怕會十分哀傷，但這些日子的相處已經讓他發現，共生體有依賴人類的特性──即使一開始的他們彼此猜疑，但能力卓越的共生體，最大的問題或許就是下意識需要宿主──需要人類。

而我也想要一個永遠不會死亡的夥伴。

降谷零這麼想，最後卻還是鬆開了所有的繩結，扶起多日沒有進食的虛弱男人。

「沒事的，艾迪。」聽見猛毒這麼說，降谷笑了笑。

我馬上就治好你。幾乎是同時以唇默念出猛毒大聲喊出的台詞，降谷在那瞬間知道了所謂「夥伴(we)」 的意義，卻也明白，那終究不是自己想要的。

**xx-Alien Alliance!**

「送到這裡就可以。」在登機口前挽留了艾迪布洛克與隱約可見的猛毒，降谷拖著行李箱，難掩連日處理案件後續的疲憊：「很高興你平安無事，也感謝你對案情的協助。」

「我也感謝你照顧猛毒。」不會說出什麼細緻的話語，而再次與艾迪融為一體的猛毒，彷彿又回到了當初的模樣，與降谷言語往來的攻防已不復見，只是低低地三人能聽見的音量道別：「零，記得寄日本的巧克力給我。」

「還有別告訴艾迪我吃腦子了。」最後一點話尾只有自己能聽見，降谷笑著點點頭，對不明所以的艾迪揮手，走入海關。

「看起來是個有故事的男人。」艾迪抓著腮邊的短鬚，也轉身離開機場：「這下我真的對你們的冒險故事有興趣了。」

慢慢浮現化作男人的黑色連帽外套，白色月牙般的花紋出現在胸前，猛毒的聲音相當愉悅：「我們一起做過得事可多著。而且零有錢的不得了，特別會買巧克力。」

這下才知道自己的夥伴把人家吃掉不少財產，事到如今也不可能吐出來還回去，艾迪只能無賴嘆氣：「你至少有好好謝謝他吧？」

「當然。」猛毒的語氣十分驕傲，彷彿自己做了天大的好事：「等到回去以後零就會發現，他陰莖的勃起體積是原本的一點五倍啦。」

這下零和他的小男朋友肯定能過得幸福快樂，就像它和艾迪一樣。猛毒暗自竊笑，突然非常想吃很多很多的士立架巧克力。

**Author's Note:**

> （2019.03.19）  
> 我已經不知道要說什麼……
> 
> 有時我真的不確定到底是summer特別會說服人、還是因為她真的總能一針見血找到我的弱點（？），雖然這個題材很荒謬、毫無受眾、甚至靈感起源是人家的fanfic（抱歉我真的沒有版權侵害之意……一切榮耀歸於應當歸屬的人）
> 
> 但我琢磨時卻想，這個神奇的crossover組合、竟有很多可以探究的地方
> 
> 包括宿主的智商和處事方式是否會影響共生體的個性？降谷零和艾迪布洛克的混亂善良性格是否有共通之處？猛毒能人化到什麼程度？在壓倒性的力量下，降谷零有沒有生路？他的過去會讓他迷戀這股力量/這位夥伴嗎？
> 
> 但我終究讓一切停在表層，輕鬆處理…我的筆力著實不夠啊！而且想太多我怕我san值會承受不住，猛毒的存在像是在質疑著人類主體性一樣，並且重新挑戰著人類對於孤獨、寂寞、衰老、愛、傳達等等的概念，如果追問下去要是最後我自己解構了怎麼辦……真是怕.jpg
> 
> summerbee還不快點寫寫零x我的夢女故事，畢竟我已犧牲（？）至此！
> 
> 好啦這下我也算是完成一個心願了～


End file.
